Silver and Gold
by June Rich
Summary: i gave it my first try, if you want to read that"s good, but it would be better if you review. It was strange for Silver, meeting the other hedgehog, in his time it was only the black hedgehog, but he was always being captured, who ever said life would be easy with Iblis around, now its even harder with the green hedgehog.
1. Chapter 1

He stood near a cliff, the city was in flames, the god of destruction, and Iblis was freed from his jail. Silver always had defeated Iblis, every time he had gotten loose, Silver had beaten him back and Iblis stayed low till he got enough power to come back. Silver was getting tired of fighting Iblis over and over, he was going to need to defeat Iblis and get rid of him forever. Silvers best friend was a cat, her name was Blaze, and she was purple and could keep up with Silver when he needed to stay off the ground. It was the few times when Iblis was defeated that a strange black hedgehog had ended up escaping. The humans had always sent out a robot to go after him, sometimes Silver could see him running on the ground, it was once that he had met the hedgehog, he was in the air, a pair of shoes had let him hover though the air. Silver was then frightened, he had telekinesis to hold him in the air, but the other hedgehog was different, his shoes had kept him up. Silver normally ever seen the coal black hedgehog, run across the ground, and always being chased down by the robot that the humans call Omega. Silver was sure that the legends about a blue and black hedgehog raced each other and the blue had normally won, he was betting that the hedgehog that was running from Omega, was the black one from the legends. It was said he could live forever and still could feel pain, but he could never die. Silver took a deep breath and shook those thoughts away, that black hedgehog could not be the one from the legends, and he was always being captured and put into his own type of jail cell. Silver flew toward the only green spot in his world, he had promised to meet Blaze there for a small picnic, and was not going to be late because of a little escapee. Silver charged his power and blasted off toward the only mountain in his world, he wanted to please Blaze, by not being late.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for not saying who owns the characters, as I said it's a work in progress, both, no all the characters are owned by SEGA, unless I put my sister into the story, then Summer the Wolf is owned by my sis.

And I apologize for the parts where it's confusing, this is how I write and I don't plan on changing my style, so deal with it.

Scourge stood on the hill, his jacket was a bit ruffled up from his run with Blue, and he had managed to beat him. Scourge looked up in the sky, something strange was going to happen and he wanted away from it. The sky was a dark red and creating a funnel, Scourge chuckled, this was for Sonic alone and he was not going to get in the way. Scourge tossed a warp ring in front of him and jumped through.

Something went wrong, Scourge knew it and stopped himself from sliding down the cliff, his leather jacket suddenly ripped, Scourge sworn loudly, and got up, and his sleeve was ripped all the way to the ends of the flames, he torn the rest of it off and did the same to the other side. He then got a good look around, he could see a city but it was in flames, he chuckled and seen something in the sky, he looked harder and seen a silver object in the sky, it looked like a hedgehog and it flew away. Scourge was going to find out what it really was and ran off after it.

An hour later and after nearly burning his tail fur off, he was climbing the mountain. What had saved him from burning his tail was another hedgehog, but unlike Sonic who was blue, that hedgehog was black, as soon as he saved Scourge he ran faster than sound, away. Scourge heard someone talking and hid behind a rock, he looked around and seem the white hedgehog talking to a purple cat, they were arguing about something call Iblis. Scourge listened and could see that the purple cat was angry; he was going to need to talk to the hedgehog after the cat would leave. Scourge watched as the hedgehog called out the cats name many times and the cat just left him, going down the mountain with a sure footing. Scourge stood out of his hiding place and said "Hey, your girly friend left you, want to join me?" Silver looked surprised and said "who are you?" Scourge was going to show off his jacket and be all flashy as he said his name, but realized his jacket was ripped. "Well I would have liked to show you my jacket but I had a few problems, names Scourge, Scourge the hedgehog. And you are?" Silver looked bashful at the green hedgehog and said "m-my n-n-name is S-S-Silver, Silver the hedgehog. W-w-where did you come from?" "Ha! Even I don't know that, why don't we talk on the way down? Hum?" Silver followed Scourge, but wondered why he had grabbed his tail.


	3. Chapter 3

I approve of all reviews, whether or not there good or bad I approve, the more the better.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Scourge was sure Silver was leading him around in circles; even Silver did not understand where he was going. Sliver looked up and whispered "Opps, I forgot." Scourge stopped walking and said "What's up, there Sliv? You got some girly problems?" Silver turned toward Scourge and said "no, all I did is forget about Iblis, want to help me?" There it was again, that name Iblis. "Now who is this Iblis? Is she a girly?" Silver laughed half-heartedly, "No, Iblis is a god, we can't ever defeat him and he is immortal. I and Blaze was going to have a celebration, but the black hedgehog reminded us of Iblis, we can defeat him but he just keeps rising back up." Scourge went silent then smacked his own leg. "Why not we defeat him for now, I will help you." Silver shuffled his feet and asked "can you fly?"

Scourge laughed and said "Nope but I can sure run." And to prove his point he took off back toward the mountain, a few seconds later he came back. Silver stood dumbfound, "now that was fast!" "Thank you, I can nearly stay with Blue and I know I could keep up with Shadow, but if he uses any dirty tricks then he would win." Silver was confused "who is this Blue, and Shadow? I don't know them." Scourge chuckled and replied "I guess you have a story I could tell you, but that's after you make up with your girly and take down that Iblis." Silver nodded his head and flew toward where he normally fights the god, Iblis, With Scourge keeping pace with him on the ground.

Silver landed on the ground and watched as Scourge ran right up to him. They looked around "where is this god? Is he fashionably late?" asked Scourge, as he walked forward, looking for the god. A few seconds later Iblis rose up out of the lava near the cliff. Scourge took a few steps back, that flame was nearly as hot as himself, not in a good way either. Suddenly Silver grabbed Scourge, "Look over there!" Silver pointed his hand toward the other part of the cliff. It was that black hedgehog and the robot!

Silver watched as they both teamed up to destroy the god, Silver were surprised, they could destroy the god in a matter of seconds, while he and Blaze would take nearly all day. Each attack was just timed perfectly that one would attack and the other would attack on the other side. As soon as the god went back to its prison of the lava, the black hedgehog fell to the ground. Silver ran to him the black one and tried to see if it was still alive, he was stopped from running up to him because of Scourge. Silver watched as the robot picked him up and placed over its shoulder. The hedgehog had to be dead, but the robot acted with extreme care as it picked the black one up, it was as if it was alive. Silver had watched other hedgehogs try their luck with taking the god down and this was the first one he had seen survive.

The robot walked past both hedgehogs and said "I am Omega and I must care and prison Shadow, it is in my data." It ran off as quick as the black hedgehog did when it was running.


	4. Chapter 4

Well here's chapter 4, I try to post every day, and some days it don't really work. And I might get some horrible reviews, but I don't mind, good and bad review are all approved. And I don't own the people Sega does; I don't want a review saying anything like that. And I will make them much longer, the chapters.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Silver stood dumbfound once more, if that robot was telling the truth then that was the legendary Mobian, Shadow the Hedgehog. Scourge let Silver go and asked "what year is it?" Silver turned and said "it's been 4200 years since the legendary fight between Shadow and Sonic. Why what's wrong?" Scourge laughed a short and simple laugh. "Really it's that year? I thought it was only two." Silver looked at Scourge confused, and let it go, thinking he was a little bit messed up in the head. "So let's go see that girly of yours. Better yet tell me where she goes; maybe I can get her back to you." "Well about this time she's back at our house and please don't call her girly, her name is Blaze."

Scourge put his glasses over his eyes and said "see ya Silv; I will fix what you messed up with." Scourge took one last smile and took off running toward Slivers home.

Blaze stood in the doorway, she was leaving, her bags were already with her and she was looking back at the home she had shared with the naïve hedgehog. She could feel how much he had grew on her and now she had to let it all go. Blaze sighed; this was much harder than she first thought. As she walked out the door something green ran up to her.

Blaze huffed, annoyed and angry how the green hedgehog had introduced himself and suddenly jumped right to the topic of Silver.


	5. Chapter 5

Here's a much longer one for you all, and I tried to do what you said too, so here you go.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Scourge had told Blaze everything, he had already realized that Silver was very good at giving out secrets, but sucks at knowing that he had just given one out. Blaze had completely understood Scourge and even welcomed him into the home.

Silver walked toward his home, 'what was taking Scourge so long?' Silver opened the door and halfway expected something bad was going on, he was wrong and Scourge was chillin on the couch and Blaze was getting something from the fridge. "Hey, my good boy! You should join me. Hey sweet heart can you get a drink for Sliv here?" Blaze mumbled and got a second soda out of the fridge, and walked back over to the couch.

Silver asked Scourge, "so how did you get Blaze to come back?" Scourge smiled at Blaze, his filed teeth all showing, and she turned around, walking back up stairs. "That's between me and the kitty, got it Silv?" Silver looked down, "yeah I understand, But I was only wondering, that was all." "Well I don't mind, but I promise she just might not be the same as before, I had to talk to her about you and she did not like that so much." Silver mumbles he was agreed with what Scourge had said about Blaze.

Blaze shut the door quietly behind her and mumbled a few words about Silver being so naïve and stupid, but still as cute as ever. She was jealous of Scourge taking Silver away from her, even though they had only just met this morning. She looked at her favorite picture that was sitting on the table that was sitting near the bed. It was on that mountain, and it was of Silver and Blaze, they were holding hands and laughing together.

Blaze snarled and gently put the picture down, she might have been mad, but she was not going to break the only picture she had of her and Silver. She flopped down onto the bed; it was the only bed that they could save from the flames of Iblis. And it was rather pretty, flowers covered the sheets, they were just a little bit burnt and brown, but the pink and blue sure stood out. The room was mainly bare, the walls a slightly faded red, a bit like old rusted blood on the walls. She had gotten the house from her great grandmother before the world went up in flames. Blaze closed her eyes and thought about the green hedgehog that was down stairs, that she knew was from a different place, a place that was not of this world, with no flames and ashes covering you when you wake up, no matter how good your house was protected.

Blaze shook her head, who said living with the other hedgehog was going to be easy; her ears twitched, she could hear someone step on the only creaky step that was on the stairs, whoever was coming up the stairs sworn sharply, using such foul language that she hardly knew. Well at least she knew it was not Silver who was coming up the stairs; he would always skip the creaking stair, and had never swore in his life, he was just too naïve. She got up off the bed; she went to the other side of the open door and hid behind it, just waiting for him to come into her and Silvers room.

Scourge looked down, if only he could spin dash that squeaky staircase, he probably already lost his chance to talk to the purple cat. He had wanted to know how often Iblis rose, and how many times the black hedgehog had escaped. But he might never get to talk to her now; he might just have ruined it all. Scourge sighed, why did this would have to such a bother? He could have easily talk to anybody in his world and still get what he wanted, but sometimes it came at a price. With Sonic however, he knew nearly everything about him, almost the same way Sonic knew about him, that is until he changed, getting his scars and the green fur instead of blue. He now actually felt comfortable in his body now he was one of a kind and not nearly the same as Sonic. Scourge walked up to the only room that was on the top floor; hopefully that cat would not be frightened away. He stepped into the room, not noticing that Blaze was behind the door, and holding the only thing that she could find, a cast iron frying pan.

Blaze found the pan on the table with the picture of her and Silver, and she was pleased that it was not one of those flimsy ones. As soon as the green hedgehog came through the door she used all her power to hit him on the head. He went down and Blaze laughed, "finally some peace and quiet."


	6. Chapter 6

Hello, sorry for delaying this story, but as of right now it has no plot at all, if you want to see a better story of mine just head on over to my stories and it's a crossover between Knight Rider and Sonic. You might like the newer style that I'm trying to do, at least this one has a plot and I plan on finishing it very soon. Just give it a try and let me know anything about it that needs fixed, I don't have my beta yet but until his computer is fixed then this will get better and be more controlled. He is however on doa/ Dragons of Atlantis. And is known as Bloodycourtship on the realm Quartz, and I am Sanctum.

So this story is affiacally over, I'm not going to work on it anymore from here on out, good bye Silver and Scourge; it was a good try though.


End file.
